


I've always got your back

by Firestorm0108



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: Jason returns to gotham as the red hood but batgirls is on his trail, what happens when she learn of his true identity





	I've always got your back

**Author's Note:**

> Smut at the bottom for those who are only here for that. First fanfic please leave any advice or tell me how I did :)

Jason screamed, as he did most nights since he came back, being plagued of nightmares of the warehouse… the joker and the pain he felt as the pit forced him back into life. He knows that's all the sleep he's going to get tonight and decides to put some more hours in as red hood, he'd been back in gotham for about a month now and he'd already earned himself a lot of respect from the criminals of gotham he had a plan, control the crime in gotham, it was much plausible then bruce's crusade and jason believe it was going to be much more effective. Jason dressed himself in his red hood gear including his body military grade body armor he stole from one of batman's many safe houses along with a multilayer carbon fiber jacker and his signature twin 50 cal desert eagles along with his 6 other hidden guns, tools, knives, explosive gel along with other equipment he kept secret only to him. When he was ready he leaped out of his 10th story apartment in the crime ridden lower town of gotham city. He shot his grappling hook and it dug into the top of the highrise building he lazily aimed at. He ran across the rooves running and jumping across buildings at speeds that would even make nightwing impressed ,even though he’s love towards his brother was limited to say the least. He then stopped about 10 blocks from his apartment and drooped down to a back alley where he parked his bike, he knew it’d still be there because of all the counter measures he had installed onto since he acquired it and as if to prove his point he noticed that he saw a guy flat out on his back looking like he tried to steal the bike and got an arch of electricity for his trouble, he wasn't dead jason could see the condensation on his breath as he took shallow breaths. Jason got on his bike and drove around aimlessly, he hadn't even planned to be out tonight so he hasn’t got any premade plans for tonight so thought he'd just see what was on the wire and go from there. This plan didn't seem to be working, gotham was weirdly silent tonight, till he got a report of a bank robbery in progress in east gotham national bank which fit in with his schedule perfectly. When he got there he found a good perch and brought up the scope of his sniper-rifle to his eye ,he always kept a spare sniper in his bike just in case. When he peered through it he got kinda gutted realising batgirl was already in there and had subdued two of the assailants jason went to his thermal scope and notce she’d missed one but hadn't realised, which was a very sloppy move for someone trained by the bat. Jason knew he'd have to intervene.

 

Barbara was feeling great she just taken down two armed bank robbers without a shot being fried and the adrenalin flowing through her made her feel like her cells were electrified in the best possible way and as she was about to call her dad for another anonymous tip when she heard something that made her heart drop she heard the safety of a gun being switched off and the third robber laughed “you really should have checked before thinking you've won” he said, she was roughly 25 feet away from the robber there was no way to get to him before he got off a shot. Then she heard something, like glass cracking as his smile wavered when a red line slowly started to trickle down the bridge of his nose flowing down his face , blood, the trickle slowly became a full stream going to the bottom of his chin and puddling to the floor, the source of this was a hole in his head a perfect circle she could see straight through before his legs buckled and he went limp on the ground the pool of blood ever expanding . She was in shock but just managed to look for the shooter, who wasn't really hiding, as someone in a red mask waved down at her a rifle in his right arm the stock sitting on his hip. He gave her a lazy two finger salute before jumping out of sight leaving here and the remaining two gunmen shocked in silence before one of the gunmen muttered “the hood … that's not possible… he's meant to be a myth”

she Turned around picked up the gunman and pinned him against a wall “who’s this hood” she yelled her shock being replaced by a blinding rage the gunman was still in shock before he looked dead at her “you may be friends with the bat but he has rules... you won't kill me” he said his voice full to the brim of fear “but the hood… red hood, he’ll kill you if you even think about getting on his bad side, hell he’ll do much much worse he’ll do things the bat would never touch” she Knew he was right and that he wouldn't talk, there was something in his voice much stronger than fear he was close to fainting so she Knocked him out threw him to the ground a called commissioner gordon, “whos this?” it was her dad on the other side of the phone he sounded tired as always being the commissioner in a place like gotham is pretty much a 24 hour gig. “Commissioner it's batgirl” she Knew that dad would disapprove of how she Spent my nights so she never told her father “i've handled the bank robbery” she Said “but we have a new problem” she Said through the com unit in her cowl “don't we always” he said unsurprised on the news “what's the problem now? Nigma? Dent? Someone else?” wow she Thought to herself this city has a lot of problems to deal with “this is a new player goes by the name red hood” commissioner was silent for a time “yeah he's a problem alright, although some of the cops here are praising him” he said which took her by surprise “why would they praise him I saw him for an instant and that was only when he put a bullet through his skull” she Said exasperated that anyone could praise him “yeah but he’s never killed an innocent person he’s killing criminals going against others cutting his own little part of gotham earning respect ...look i’ll send you a file but I Have to go” with this he hung up and she ran to her batbike and sped to the watchtower my need to understand her new opponent growing every second she was still insanely mad than anyone could praise this animal he was a killer, he killed people, it shouldn’t matter who they were. she arrived at the watchtower in record time only letting off the throttle when it was 100% necessary she got in and brought up the file sent over by commissioner gordon it was thin. Two pages only half a page was information the rest was a list of charges and a list of names a mile long of the dead left in his wake. All the information in the file said he was an expert marksman the best short of deadshot alone, he'd been working in gotham for only a month and he already had a gang in the hundreds he was on his way to riveling two-face or cobblepot. The more I read the the more she thought this red hood must of at least popped up on bruce's radar once or twice so she thought she’d give him a call. “Batgirl what’s the problem” batman was on the other side of the screen “hey B” she said “I was wondering if I could pick your brain about something.. Well.. someone more accurately” she explained what happened at the bank how red hood took the robbers life like it was nothing and what the commissioner had said. “Sound like he saved your life” batman stated after she’d finished explaining everything “is that why your so mad at him” she stared at bruce like he just fell from the atmosphere “HE DID NOT DO WHAT HE DID TO SAVE ME BRUCE” then she surprised herself, she hadn't expected to go off like that but it was like she could hold herself back. “Batg...Barbara you need to calm down.. Now as to this red hood I ran into him once he's an expert combatant ,expert marksman and tactician he managed to take me down long enough to get away and he seemed to know my tactics as well, nightwing also informed me he was in bludhaven and was able to take him down as if he knew how he fought before they started so it's safe to assume he’s studied us you should be very careful” this made her even angrier than she thought she could be at someone she’d only seen once. “I have to find him bruce this is my fight now” and with that she turned off the monitor a plan already starting in her head. his head was alight with thoughts as he was speeding around gotham he’d been doing so for roughly 2 hours now till something else came on the scanner saying there was fight square in what people now considered to be ‘his turf’ so he’d thought he'd best make an appearance as he got to the roof directly above he knew something was wrong there was no fight nor any indications there had ever been one. he saw something in my peripheral vision and he dived to the side as batgirl’s foot made contact with the ground he was just standing. “Woah..batsie” he started as she was trying to attack him “chill for a second” he kept going as he was dodging her every attack which annoyed her “look” he said as he grabbed her fist using her momentum to throw her to the ground and put my knee on her other wrist “stop trying to fight me here batsy” he said as she tried to struggle out of his pin to no avail “can we not just talk first try to kill red hood later” she didn't stop under his pin she just yell “why would I ever talk to you! ” she said her voice close to a yell “because” he said not even the slightest bit winded which he was sure she didn't appreciate “we aiming for the same thing here” he said knowing full well it was true “WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON YOU ARE A KILLER” this was a full on yell “really?!?” he wasn't surprised she’d say it and had a hundred possible answers lined up “batman beats people to a bloody pulp, puts them in a commas and and sometimes paralyzes them for life do you really think he has the moral high ground” she was taken aback for a second but soon decided to ignore this but he noticed she stopped fighting the restraint. “i'm going to let you go now” he said as he removed his knee from her left hand and let go of her right “so can we talk?” she’d never thought about batman from the other point of view how he leaves the people after a fight she’d always only ever classified it as simply ‘not dead’ but maybe that was an oversight on my part but she still believe he was doing the right thing. “You see” he said relaxing against a vent “it's not all black or white or I guess kill or no-kill” he laughed at himself which took her completely by surprise how can someone be so calm about fighting and killing yet laugh so easily at themself being so silly. His phone went off and he looked at it “i'm actually glad you tried to attack me” he said out of the blue he looked and even though he has a mask she could tell he was smirking “fancy a team up?” she looked at him like he was crazy, and being fair that is exactly what she thinks “what” she said it sounded vaguely offended but also kinda surprised “why would I ever team up with a mob boss” she said with spite in her voice “mob boss? That's a but harsh” he said he sounded offended and on some level he was and was too surprised to hide it “you have a gang and you kill” she started “your trying to take over gothams cime” he looked at her curiously she really hadn't changed at all in 4 years “you don't see it… do you” she looked at him sceptically “don't see what” he looked at her “it doesn't matter look” he threw his phone at her and she caught it and read it “this cant be real” she muttered he could tell what she saw got her attention “i have informants in the top ranks of two-faces organization trust me this is real” she threw his phone back “how would dent of got hold of a nuke” she asked him could tell she still hoped he was lying “i've been hearing chatter of the russians ‘misplacing’ a nuke a couple months ago, i've been following it through america and heard chatter it was going to come into gotham so i decided i couldn't stay away so i came back to gotham and earned a name for myself” as he explained he saw her face relax from the scowl that would of made bruce proud. “So you did all this to find the nuke?” she asked this as if to check he wasn't killing people just for the fun of it, ok so that was part of it it's cathartic so sue him, “look am i a killer… yes …. Not gonna deny it but all in going to say is look into all my kills all of them and you’ll see i’ve never killed anyone who doesn't deserve it and i still got the respect enough to get people throughout the entire criminal underworld reporting into me keeping me up to date on everything” the more he spoke the more apparent confusion appeared on her face “we needed to find this nuke before two-face, penguin or ...joker… ever gets the chance to use it” his voice betrayed him at the last name ….his name …. The man who stole everything from him the reason he was who he is now, something he’s promised himself he’ll regret in full. As he spoke he made more and more sense to me like it was all a means to an end. “So you did it all to get the nuke” she said as she stared at him. she never thought i’d see red hood as anything more than a killer and a mob boss but now she finally saw that he was just playing a mob boss to get people to turn on two-face and get him leads on the nuke “so red are you in or out?” he asked as if they were friends deciding to go to the movies or something. “I’m in but not because i trust you, in fact when we locate the nuke i'm taking it to batman this is to important for you to handle alone” even as she said it she knew that it wasn't the whole truth there was just something about him she trusted, he was familiar a puzzle from her past she needed solved and that was the main reason she was doing this. “Cool” he said looking at me even behind his mask she could swear he was smiling just from the way he spoke. He turned and went so jump of the roof “i’ll contact you when i get a solid lead” he said closing in on the edge “wait!” she said shocking them both he stopped short of the edge and turned his head over his shoulder “what is it” he asked with some level of care “do i know you?” she asked it was killing her not knowing. His neck tensed at this which all but answered her question “who are you?” she pleaded. He looked at his closed fist and opened it slowly calming himself “i'm someone from your past whos best left there for everyone's sake” and with this he launched himself off the roof leaving her with more questions than answers and feelings she couldn't account for. It was two days later when she got a call “hey b” she said expecting it to be batman “wrong guy i don't wear a cape and i'm much less scared of blood”. It was red hood and she scolded myself for not checking before she assumed it was batman, if she'd of said bruce it could of ruined everything. “Howd you get this number?” she asked in a harsh tone he scoffed and said “please” he then turned serious “we need to meet up i have a location for the bomb and it's happening now” he said she looked at my watch it was 12pm, midday, “it's midday” she said stupidly which he laughed at “ and there's me wondering why the sun was up and midnight” he said sarcastically which made her smile before she composed myself “shut up” she said sounding was to playful , who was this guy and how did he manage to make her feel this way, “look red” he continued “i know how you do things in the batclub but this is the only chance we have i'll send you the location i’ll be there in an hour if your not i'll do it myself” an with that he hung up. he had to hang up quickly the playfulness in her voice causing him to get to excited to maintain his composure for to long. he got ready in his uniform and went out to the location of the deal hoping she’d be there. he got there early so he could prep a few traps he learned from batman, he may hate him but the dude could make a good trap, and made his way to the roof and waited for his new partner to arrive “hey there killer” she said as he faced the opposite direction he knew she was there since she was 4 buildings away but he wanted her to think she had the upper hand if she needed it but her voice sounded more friendly than he thought she ever would with him again. “You realise i knew you were their right?” he said in a friendly tone “yeah i guessed you would you seem to be a very talented tracker” she said as he turned around “i'm talented in a lot of things red” he said as he looked at her dead in the eye he could swear she was blushing “i didn't need to know that” she said “oh i always think it's better to be safe than sorry” he said winking under his mask and he swear she could tell. “The deals going to go down in there” he said point to the skylight on the roof “we should scope it out” she said starting to move. he put his hand on her stomach stopping her “no need i've already scouted removed all alarms and placed remote trapps all over the place” she looked at him surprised and he took his hand off her stomach which seemed to snap her back to earth. “Tell me How we know each other” she asked but it didn't sound like a question more along the lines of an demand “i told you” he started before she stopped him, “no … you didn't .. you said you were best left in the past but surely that’s my choice” she said this and he wanted nothing more than to tell her who he was to reveal his face to her but he knew all the pain it would cause and it wouldn't be worth it. “Trust me on this red this isn't a string you want to pull on” his voice was calm but deadly serious. “Anyway” he said my voice light again “the deals happening any minute now so we should get ready”. “Ok but this conversation is nowhere near over” she said her voice as deadly serious as his. We look at the sky light keeping at an angle where their shadows didn't go into the warehouse it was 1pm which didn't surprise him but left batgirl asking “why would they do this during the day” he explained to her that since batman goes after the biggest things happening that night so they decided to do it during the day with less risk of a batman visit. She realised acknowledged this and waited for his que to jump in when the deal started. they waited till they had visual confirmation on both the nuke, two-face and the buyer who just so happened to be anarky. he set off all the remote trapps taking out half of both dents and anarky's men then red hood and batgirl jumped into the battle the battle would of been easy enough to win even if he wasn't a killer but when you don't need to hold back the fights become easy but he had to check my aim a little trying to hit non-lethal shots since barbara was around till he heard dent on the other side of the room scream he had eyes on barbara so he knew it wasn't her so he looked and on the other side of the room batman was there with his hand round dents throat. And something inside him broke like a damn wall came down bursting out a reservoir of rage and hatred aimed fully at him red hood took out all the remaining gang members and as he and barbara were talking red hood walked over and barbara tried to talk him down before he got close as if she knew what he was going to do, batman looked at him and that was all it took he swung at batman he blocked like red hood knew he would and he landed his right fist right at batman’s lower right torso a weak point in his armor which cracked under the force of red hoods fist batman grabbed his side and fell to the ground as red hood lifted his right foot and kicked him on the left side of batman’s face he landed flat on the ground this was when barbara got in front of red hood and yelled “STOP” which snapped him back to a level of sense where he could just about control his rage “batgirl….move” he said taking deep breaths to make sure he didn't swing at her “you said we know each other and i feel your telling the truth i also know your not going to hurt me” she was right… he couldn't hurt her but he wasn't forced into that choice because batman shot round her and landed a punch in the left of my mask cracking it’s entire right side. Red hood grabbed his face… not from pain simply because he didn't want them to see who he was. he launched a smoke grenade at the floor and as soon as it covered enough i tackled batman, landing on his chest realising blow after blow against his face “I...HATE…YOU” red hood screamed at batman almost in tears speaking between the punches “YOU ABANDONED ME” he kept going till batgirl screamed at him pleading with him to stop and, much to the surprise of the both of them, he stopped he stood up and faced away from her “you shouldn't of brought him” he said before dropping another smoke pellet and disappearing into the smoke. she knew the hood hated batman but she never expected this to happen. she lifted batman from the ground his face was bloody and bruised he stood up without a word and walked away from her she called to him he turned his head over his shoulder and said we secured the nuke and that's all that matters. she'd never seen batman so evenly matched. But what truly surprised her was the pure rage red hood had it almost seem to emanate from him in waves she didn't think she’d be able to stop him but when she screamed he listened he put away the rage and he didn't hurt her he didn't even think twice about it but he looked hurt, betrayed, by her as if he couldn't believe she'd bring batman on this. she knew she had to see him again try to explain try to find out who he was. He got to his closest safe house , he was still angry and needed to vent, he trashed the place he threw tables across the room flipped chairs and the sofas he punched the closest wall and his fist went straight through it. “Woah” a voice said from the window behind him he looked over his right shoulder, the side of the mask still intact, it was batgirl. He scolded himself , he removed his fist from the wall, he removed his white leather jacket and checked it and just as he thought there was a tracker. He threw the jacket to the floor and crushed the tracker in his hand. “Yeah ….. Sorry about that” she muttered “I just want to talk” she said as she slipped through the window “well we’ve talked” he said “i assume you know how to get out” he muttered standing there still facing away from her looking over his right shoulder “that's not what i meant” she muttered leaning against the window leg. He walked over to the bed on the opposite room he got to the side grabbed each side of the duvet and shook it hard enough to get all the debris from his tantrum off and he sat down. “What do you want then” he sighed as he lowered his arms and grabbed his spare hood from under the bed and put it on so he didn't have to hide in the shadows the entire conversation. She got off the window and paced back and forth “you want to explain what that was about” she asked not harsh more curious he scoffed “i told you i didn't like batman” she looked at me “there's ‘don't like’ then there's what you did to batman” she replied and he found himself avoiding her gaze she walked over and sat next to me and put her hand on his mask lifted his head so he looked dead at her “who are you” she asked, her voice full of compassion, “i told you red, it's not worth the pain” he said as he spoke his voice sounded wounded, seeing batman brought back the anger but also the pain. “Please” she begged putting her hand on his thigh which sent blood rushing to places it really shouldn't be. “It's not something that can be unseen” he said she looked at him and her eyes seem to looked straight into his soul.”please … i need to know” he found his hands reaching to his mask and pushing it it the correct way so it unclasps. He pulled it off over his head and looked at her with his eyes, nothing dividing them anymore. She looked at him her eyes wide in shock “hey barbie” he said as if to seal the identification. “You can't be …. Your dead” she said tears filling her eyes, “i was dead… it didn't stick… the pit tends to do that” she looked at him and did something that shocked them both. She kissed him, then pulled her eyes saying she was just as surprised as he was before she muttered “i always regretted not doing that” she said pulling off her cowl than tucking her hair behind her ears. “I thought you'd be sad” he said as he looked at her without her cowl, “why would i ever be sad...your back” she kissed him again this one lasted longer was more passionate as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her on top of him and the kiss deepened she moaned into his mouth and he’d never felt better about his life. The kiss lasted for what felt like a lifetime but still wasn't long enough for either of them but they needed to breath. She reached for his gun holsters and un did them giving her access to his shirt which she ripped off as fast as she could. He reached around her back with one hand cupping her ass the other reaching for the zipp which gave him a small zapp and he flinched back with a surprised “OW”. barbara giggled he then followed suit laughing as well. Looking her in the eye “well if you didn't want me you could of just said” he laughed to which she kissed him and mumbled into his mouth “trust me .. i want this” she reach behind herself and undid the zip herself she stood. And removed her suit jason did the same with his trousers and they clashed again as jason flipped so barbara was under him and she loved it his kisses traveled down her neck reaching specific points that were sensitive to her, although she had no idea how he knew them, her thoughts were throw into chaos as he reached her breasts even through her dark purple bra his tongue felt like pure magic she writhed in pleasure which only made him more excited as he ripped her bra off and threw it to the ground landing somewhere behind them. She thought her tongue was magic through the bra when he touched her bare nipple with his tongue if felt like pure ecstasy as she reached down to her matching panites and started to rub over it before he whispered “if you wanted me down there you shoulder of asked” he muttered as he started kissing down her abdomen she brushed her free hand through his hair and pushing him down faster needing him. He didn't budge though he went at his pace and it was driving her insane until he final reached her when she needed him most ripping off her panties, and it was perfect, he knew what he was doing the things he was doing to her made her weak she wrapped her legs around his head pushing him in deeper and deeper her hands were exploring his hair and pulling him trying to get him as deep as she could. His tongue was teasing her pulling her close to the edge but not letting her reach the ecstasy of climax. “Jason” she whimpered and with this he plunged two fingers in her and his tongue went into overdrive causing her to fall into her first climax as she rubbed her hips against his face getting as much pleasure as she could. Once she released him from her core he snaked his way back up her body and kissed her. She could taste herself on him and that made her want him even more she reached her arms down and pulled down his pants with a gasp after looking down and not being in the least bit disappointed by his manhood they kept kissing till she took hold of his man hood with her hand guiding him to her core where she needed to feel him. He bit her neck as he slides into her which sent her over again as she reached her second climax before he even managed to sheath all the way inside her. He fit perfectly inside her like they were made for each other as he slid back out and slammed back into him again making her scream out in bliss as he pumped into her over and over again relentlessly he moaned into her ear making her even hotter he kept slamming into her bringing them both even closer to the edge till finally they both peaked simultaneously as he filled her. They both collapsed their chests heaving as she stroked his hair, this was jason todd, he was real … he was alive and he made her feel alive. One thing was for sure, for right now at least, they were perfect for each other and they both knew this wasn't going to be the last time.


End file.
